New Releases
by Emmee G
Summary: NSFW. Sookie isn't really into being in a relationship at the moment so she's got Eric & Alcide as friends with benefits. But occasionally she plays with others as well. All sorts of sexy shenanigans within. It's a smutacular folks. Who needs plot? AH/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me by request from Slacker Dee, who wanted an Eric/Sookie/Alcide threesome. My brain being what it is, I decided to take that idea and run with it. It's classified as a Sookie story for the time being since I really couldn't think of any other way to classify it. We're so limited with options here. I should also warn that this is pretty much a smutacular event, and there won't be much in the way of plot here. It's mostly a place to put the lemons my brain comes up with that don't fit into other stories. **

**What I'm trying to say is that _not a single thing about this story is safe for work_, so if you're in an office environment, read at your own risk. Enjoy the show!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Swear to God she tasted like French vanilla ice cream. Every single part of her was delicious, and her taste always lingered on my tongue for hours after I left her. At the moment, though, I had no plans to go anywhere. My face was buried between Sookie's thighs, and her hands were gripping my hair tightly. She was about to cum all over my face, and just the thought of it nearly made me explode.

"Fuck, don't stop!" she whined, grinding herself against my face.

I growled and curled my fingers inside her. Her body went rigid, and then she screamed when her tight pussy started to pulse and clench around my fingers. I released her clit and looked up at her face to see her back arched and her head thrown back. She was so fucking hot when she came.

I didn't give her time to recover before I tossed her onto her back, and then rolled her onto her stomach. I reached into the night stand for a condom and got it on in record time. Sookie was still panting when I lifted her hips off the mattress just a little bit and drove my cock into her in one fluid thrust. Her hands clenched the sheets, and she cried out again.

"You like that, little girl?" I asked, and pulled all the way out so I could slam into her again.

"Ugh!" she grunted, her eyes squeezing shut.

I held her hips and started to pound into her hard and fast. She managed to get to her knees, and when she did I held onto her amazing, perfect tits and held her in place so I could pound her a little faster. I loved the sound of her cries when I fucked her. I loved the bounce of her hair and the sound of my hips slapping against her ass. Sookie turned her head and I captured her lips with mine. Our tongues tangled for a few seconds before I broke the kiss, and moved down her neck instead.

My arm wrapped around her chest and my other hand moved to rub her clit quickly. I could tell when she was close to cumming again, so I slowed down and changed our position so I was spooned up behind her. Sookie propped her foot up on my legs, and I kept fucking her from behind while I rubbed her clit. Her head turned and she looked into my eyes while she kissed me.

I had never been into kissing with my eyes open before her, but I enjoyed it with Sookie. There was something so intense about it; it was addictive just like the rest of the things she did. My bed frame squeaked a little with every thrust of my hips, and when she came again I followed behind her, shooting my load into the condom and not inside her like I wanted to. But we had agreed that since we weren't exclusive, using a condom was necessary.

"Fuck, Sookie!" I shouted when I came, and her leg dropped down from where it had been propped, making her already tight pussy feel even tighter.

I could fuck this girl all night long and still want more.

I pulled out of her to dispose of the wasted condom, and immediately get back into bed with her. Our relationship isn't conventional by most people's standards. The technical term, I suppose, is fuck buddies, but that seems so… impersonal. Sookie and I are friends, and we do stuff together outside of fucking our brains out. I've known her for a couple of years now, and she's an awesome girl. It just so happens that I'm not in the market for a committed relationship and neither is she.

We stumbled into being fuck buddies after having too much to drink at a party a couple of months before, and the next morning we agreed that if we wanted to fool around from time to time, that would be okay. That only lasted for a short while before we were getting together every couple of days. Usually it's just a quickie between classes, or after a party on a Friday night. I know I'm not the only guy she's seeing, and she knows that I see other girls.

There's no jealousy, and no reason to get pushy about being more than what we are. It might not work for everybody, but it works for us. If, someday, it stops working then we'll come to a new agreement about things. Until then, I plan on enjoying every single orgasm I get to have with this girl, because she's fucking amazing in bed.

Her cell phone rings, and by the tone I know it's Alcide Herveaux calling. Seems Sookie's in high demand, not that I blame another guy for wanting to hit it.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked her.

"No, I saw Alcide yesterday," she said casually. "Besides, I told you I would hang out with you, and I'm not going to go back on that just because Alcide has an itch he can't scratch himself."

"Good," I said, not even caring if I sounded greedy. "Because I was thinking maybe we'd go grab some Chinese, maybe play some pool and then come back here and fuck some more."

"That sounds dangerously close to being a date, Northman," she eyed me suspiciously.

"Friends have dinner and play pool together," I said in my own defense. "Come on, it'll be fun. Unless you would rather order in and just keep fucking. It might be fun to answer the door with a hard-on and a naked chick spread out on my couch, waiting for me to come back and finish fucking her."

She whimpered at the picture I verbally painted for her. Dirty talk gets Sookie going like nothing else. She's got way more freak in her than I ever would have imagined when we met, but you know what they say about it always being the quiet ones. Sookie was no exception.

"I like option two better," she said. Her phone beeped a moment later, signifying that she had a voicemail.

"Check it. I'll order the food," I said, and slapped her ass when she rolled over.

Sookie smiled over her shoulder at me and then reached into her purse to retrieve her phone, while I went to order us dinner.

* * *

**SPOV**

I flopped back onto Eric's bed and watched his sexy ass as he went searching in the pocket of his jeans for his cell phone. I bit my bottom lip to keep from whistling at him, and dialed into my voicemail to see what Alcide wanted. He really was starting to get a little too clingy with me, and that could be a problem. I was all for being friends and not being used as a fucktoy, but there were boundaries, which was part of the reason why I got a little weird on Eric for a minute there.

The last thing I wanted was to end up in a triangle situation where I had to make a choice. If it came down to it, I would choose myself every time. I genuinely cared about both of the guys I was currently banging, but they both had enough issues that I didn't want to get into something serious with either of them. With Alcide, he was still a little hung up on his ex, and no girl wants to feel like she's filling in until something better comes along. I have no doubt that he would dump me in an instant if Debbie came back to him and wanted to get back together. This way, if she does that, my feelings won't get hurt.

Eric, on the other hand, has essentially no sense of commitment whatsoever. He's a good friend, and we have fun together when we hang out but I couldn't see myself as his girlfriend. Frankly, I think he would probably treat me the same as he does right now if my title changed, so no thanks. If I'm going to be someone's girlfriend, I'm exclusive about it. When I'm dating someone seriously I don't share, and I don't fuck anyone else. Right now I just don't want to be on lockdown.

"Sook, it's me. Listen, I know I just saw you last night but I could really use a little of your time if you're free. Give me a call," he said, and hung up.

I deleted the message and then hung up the phone.

"Everything copasetic?" Eric asked while he scrolled through his contacts.

"He wants to see me," I shrugged. "I'll call him back when I get home, assuming he's not waiting on my doorstep again."

"He's stalking you?" Eric smirked.

"No, he's not stalking me," I rolled my eyes.

"It's your magical vagina," he chuckled.

"Fuck you, Northman," I laughed and slapped his knee.

"That was a compliment, Stackhouse," he said, and threw a pillow at me. "And it really is magical."

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes and put the pillow under my head.

"Do you want sweet 'n sour chicken, or beef with peapods?" Eric asked me.

"What are you getting?" I asked, since that would determine what I got.

"Mongolian beef," he said like I should know better, and he was probably right about that.

"Sweet 'n sour it is, that way we can trade," I winked at him, knowing damn well I was going to have to blow him if I wanted to get my hands on the beef.

"For a price," he said as if he was reading my mind.

I arched an eyebrow and moved his hand so it was between my legs. He groaned, but then snapped out of it when someone picked up the other end of the line. I moved his fingers where I wanted them until he took over and started touching me in all the right ways. Little moans and whimpers escaped me, and by the time he was finished ordering our dinner I was ready to go again and so was Eric.

"Fuck, I should have bought more condoms," he grumbled when he grabbed another one from the night stand.

"How many left?" I asked him.

"Two after this," he said, obviously disappointed that was it.

I wanted to laugh, but I knew he was seriously upset over it. Magical vagina or not, it could only take so much before sex started to hurt. Eric wasn't small by anyone's standards, and Alcide was comparable in girth, but maybe just a little shorter. Basically what that meant was that every time I fucked one of these guys I got pretty beat up. It felt good in the moment, but later it had a tendency to leave me a little tender. Usually I made sure to space them out to give myself time to recover, but when Eric called me I couldn't say no.

And Alcide didn't want anything to do with me when I was on the rag, whereas Eric didn't seem to care. To him that just meant we got to fuck in the shower more, and he was particularly fond of fucking me there. In fact, most of my visits with Eric either began or ended with a shower. It was a nice little bit of predictability since Eric was pretty good about changing things up.

He got the condom on, and pulled me up to straddle his lap. I impaled myself on him, and he held my hips firmly while I rocked back and forth. Eric leaned forward and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth. His affinity for my boobs was slightly adorable. Whenever I knew I was going to see him I made sure I wore lower cut tops that would let my cleavage pop out a little more.

I knew Eric was going to leave marks on my breasts since he almost always left one somewhere, whether it was a hickey on my boob or my neck, bruises on my hips or a cherry red ass from spanking me while we fucked. I trusted him enough to let him get away with more than I would most guys, including Alcide, but he was a little tamer than Eric was anyway.

Again the headboard was slamming against the wall and it was a good thing there was no one on the other side of it, or I would feel horrible for his neighbors when I came over. Then again, we didn't usually fuck on his bed anyway. More often than not we were on the couch, the kitchen table, the shower, the hallway… Eric liked fucking up against walls. It worked out nicely since I didn't mind climbing him anyway.

When he lifted his head from my breasts I caught his lips with mine, and we were still kissing when my orgasm unleashed itself. Eric continued to thrust up into me, never breaking the pace of our fucking. His hands moved to my ass and he grabbed onto me, grinding me down on his pubic bone when he came. I leaned against him, breathing hard and whimpering into his neck. His fingers ghosted up my spine and he kissed the side of my head.

"I swear to God, Stackhouse, you're going to kill me one of these days," he said with a laugh, and then kissed me again.

* * *

**So there you have what I wrote up as the first two chapters. I've been making a single POV a chapter, and I think that's the way I'll post from now on. The chapters will be short, but mostly full of lemons. Guilty pleasure, anyone? Super huge thanks to Slacker Dee, Missy Dee, Storiesforevy and Ali989969 for being kick ass cheerleaders and prereaders on this. And to everyone else, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm parking this in the Eric/Sookie category for the time being just so people see that it's there, but I'll be putting it back to just Sookie with the next chapter or two. That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**APOV**

"Fuck yeah, just like that," I said while guiding Sookie's head up and down. The girl was a world class cocksucker.

There were few things in the world that were hotter than seeing her pouty lips wrapped around my dick, that's for fucking sure. Her head bobbed at the perfect speed, her tongue swirling just right and her warm hands encircling what didn't fit in her hot little mouth. God, I could fuck her face all night long. Granted, I had only been with two other girls in my time, but neither of them got into giving head the way Sookie did.

I looked down the length of her body to see she had a hand between her spread thighs, and the movement of her arm suggested she was finger fucking herself while she sucked me off. I grabbed onto the kitchen counter to keep from falling over when I came, since it felt like she had sucked my orgasm from my toes. Sookie would have swallowed even if I hadn't shot my load right down her throat.

Her pretty blue eyes sparkled up at me, and I relaxed my grip on her hair. She licked me clean before releasing my cock from her lips, and then kissed her way up my stomach. I wrapped her in a hug for a moment before tilting her face up to kiss her. Her lips tasted like peaches and when she ran her wet fingers over my lips I tasted vanilla.

"Jesus, Sookie," I said, and sucked her fingers for a few seconds to clean them off. "How does your snatch always taste like a fucking candy store?"

She giggled and said, "I don't know. Eric says I have a magical vagina."

"I would agree with that," I nodded and laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't come by last night," she apologized, and then stepped back to look me in my eyes.

"It's fine. I was just bored. I figured I'd take a shot in case your plans with Eric fell through," I shrugged.

It didn't bother me at all that she was seeing someone else. I knew from the beginning that this was mostly about sex, and I was fine with it. Truthfully, I didn't really want to get involved with anyone anyway after what happened with Debbie. That bitch broke my heart into a million pieces, and cheated on me more times than I could count. The kind of thing I had going with Sookie was infinitely better than getting into something serious with someone else.

I know she thinks I'm waiting for Debbie to come crawling back to me, but that's really not the case. I'm done dealing with Debbie's bullshit. It's just not worth it. Besides, I heard she's engaged to one of the guys she was fucking behind my back. It might make me an asshole, but part of me hopes that he leaves her for someone else before they get married. She fucking deserves that kind of pain.

Cunt.

"No, I was with him last night when you called," she told me, and the hint of a blush in her cheeks suggests that they were probably fucking when I called.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she nodded and pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter.

"Does it… I mean is it confusing for you seeing two guys at once?" I asked her.

"Maybe if these were legit relationships it would be, but it's not like that. I mean, I'm friends with both of you, but there's no real commitment here and it's the same with Eric. We do what we do and we go our separate ways. I don't have to check in with either of you about where I'm going, when I'll be home, who I'm going with, and if I meet someone new while I'm out I don't have to worry that I have to turn that person away because I have a boyfriend at home waiting for me. I get the best of both worlds," she explained with a shrug.

"So it doesn't bother you at all if one of us fucks someone else?" I asked her.

"Only if you're not safe about it. I always use condoms with both of you, and I get tested at the campus clinic regularly. Right now you and Eric keep me so busy that I haven't had time to be with anyone else. You're both clean and I'm on the shot, so I don't see a reason why this can't keep going unless someone is uncomfortable with it," she said.

"I wasn't saying that," I stepped between her parted knees. "I just… you're my friend, so I wanted to make sure you're cool with this."

Sookie laughed and said, "Alcide, it was my idea to begin with. Yes, I'm fine with the way things are. I promise if something changes I'll let you know."

I nodded and said, "Fair enough."

I leaned in to kiss her and pulled her ass closer to the edge of the counter. No way was she going to go unrewarded after the head she'd just given me, but I was going to have to get her off the counter in order to do it.

"Couch or bed?" I asked her once she was wrapped around me.

"Mmm… couch. I like it when you bend me over the armrest," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, and then crashed her lips against mine.

I set her down on the armrest and realized I didn't have a condom on me, so for the moment she was going to have to settle for getting a little head herself. Sookie yanked off her t-shirt and threw it to the side, and propped her feet on my shoulders when I knelt down in front of her. She lay back against the back of the couch and pulled down the cups of her bra to twist and pluck her nipples while I kissed the inside of her thighs.

"Fuck, you taste so good," I groaned when I got to her pussy.

"Less talking, more fucking," she moaned, and thrust her hips forward.

I'll say one thing for her; Sookie wasn't afraid to go right after what she wanted. And to prove it, she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer.

* * *

**SPOV**

I was exhausted. Between classes, work and my boys I was completely fucking spent by Sunday. Thank fuck I had Mondays off so I could laze around. My plan was to not get near either one of them, but I knew if they called I would be unable to say no. Who doesn't like orgasms? When I dragged my ass in from the bar on Saturday night I took a long bath and nearly fell asleep in my tub.

When I woke up Sunday morning it was to the sound of my doorbell, and I grumbled at whomever was bothering me so early on a Sunday… a look at the clock told me it was actually afternoon. I groaned and mentally screamed at my visitor to fuck off and die, but that didn't stop them from ringing my bell. I decided who it was had better be on fire, or alerting me to a fire in the building, or they were going to be missing parts.

A glance through the peephole revealed my neighbor, Amelia, and she was holding a tray with two enormous cups of coffee and a bag from a bakery around the corner. When I opened the door the smell of coffee and apple Danish hit my nose almost immediately.

"The pastries are still warm," she winked at me, and handed over the coffee. "Yours is the one with the star on top."

"You're an angel," I said, and took the coffee to the kitchen.

"You look like shit," she said as she followed me into the apartment.

"Dude, I am fucking wiped out. I swear to God, I don't even know how many times I came this week. Alcide wanted me to come by when I got off work last night, but I need a day," I told her, and got out some paper plates for our pastries. "I thought you were off carbs?"

"I was until Bob and I broke up," she said bitterly, and pulled out a kitchen chair to sit down. "That motherfucker just up and left me two days ago without a word. He just packed up his shit and disappeared. His fucking cell phone number changed, Sookie. How do I find these assholes?"

"Maybe you should be a little more selective," I suggested. It wasn't a judgment, exactly, but Amelia really had zero standards where her lovers were concerned.

"Maybe I should just be a LUG," she sighed.

"A LUG?" I lifted an eyebrow and set down a plate with a blueberry muffin on it in front of her.

"Lesbian until graduation," she explained and I laughed.

"That could work. Got anyone in mind?" I asked, and sat down across from her at the table.

"There's this petite little blonde girl in my fashion merchandizing class that has an ass I could bounce a quarter off of," she said dreamily and sipped her coffee. "She flirts with the other girls in class, so I'm pretty sure if I hit on her we could make something happen."

"Just because she's into chicks doesn't mean she fucks anything with a vag," I pointed out.

Amelia shrugged and said, "I can be persuasive. You should know that better than anyone."

She had a point there. The year before we'd had one too many glasses of sangria at a Cinco de Mayo party at some frat house she'd dragged me to because the guy she had her eye on was a brother there. When it became obvious he wasn't interested, Amelia turned her advances on me instead. We stumbled back to our apartment building and what started out as an innocent goodnight kiss ended up with me letting a girl go down on me for the first time.

"Don't even pretend like you didn't enjoy it either," Amelia winked at me.

"No, I did," I nodded.

"We could do that again sometime," she suggested.

"Ames, I think I have enough fuck buddies," I smirked, and bit into my apple Danish.

"Nonsense. One can never have too many fuck buddies," she waved me off as if I was being ridiculous. "But I'll give you a pass today since your lady parts have been jack hammered all week long."

I nearly choked on my coffee, and reached for a napkin to mop of the mess I'd made. I had made the mistake of telling her how big Eric and Alcide were, and ever since then she had been angling to get in on the action somehow. I had yet to bring it up with either of my guys, but I was still considering whether or not I wanted to go there. I had never done the threesome thing before, but there was a first time for everything. If I was going to do it, it was damn well going to be with two people I trusted.

"Thanks, Ames," I snickered, and tossed my used napkin to the side.

"Anytime," she said, and bit into her muffin.

* * *

**EPOV**

"You sure you want to do this here?" I asked Sookie as she pulled me into one of the research rooms in the campus library.

"I've had a fucked up day. You can help fix that," she said, and closed the door behind us.

I hadn't seen Sookie in a couple of days and it was by chance that we ran into each other at the library. I had some assigned reading to do and couldn't take the materials out of the library since everyone taking the same fucking class had to read it as well. I hated when professors assigned shit like that, but what was I going to do about it? It was times like these when I wished I had joined a frat because then I'd have access to old tests and homework assignments. It would make my life easier, that's for sure.

"Look, if you're not into it—" she started, but I cut her off with a kiss.

I'd be a damn fool to turn down whatever she was offering me. Sookie's also go a skirt on, which will make this that much easier. We won't have to take our clothes off in order to get what we both want. Just move her panties over, assuming she's even wearing any, and I just need to unzip, and then slide into home. A girl like Sookie is pretty much every guy's dream, if I'm being completely honest. She's open to experimenting with new things, she's not shy about her body and just about every time I see her she's ready to fuck my brains out.

Aside from being amazing in bed, Sookie's an awesome chick to hang out with. She has opinions on things and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's got a great sense of humor and is pretty open-minded all-around. We can talk about all kinds of things, or just hang out and talk about nothing at all. She watches football games and actually understands what the fuck is going on, unlike most girls I've met, and she will verbally rip you a new asshole if you so much as think a nasty comment about the Saints.

I pushed her up against the wall and let my hand run up under her skirt. She spread her legs a little wider for me, and it takes no time to discover she _is_ wearing panties, but they're already wet. Her small hand found its way to my crotch, and she started rubbing my cock over the fabric of my jeans. After a few seconds she moved her hands up and got my fly open before I was completely hard. She reached in and started stroking me for a few seconds before pulling my cock out.

When she was ready to drop to her knees we turned around and I leaned against the wall so she could fuck me with her mouth. It dawned on me, when she stood up, that I didn't have a condom on me. I wasn't planning on seeing her, and even though I was definitely a man whore when Sookie was around, I didn't fuck everything with tits that passed me by.

"Sook, I don't have a condom," I said hoarsely.

She reached into her shirt with a coy smile on her face and said, "I've got it covered. I always carry some in my bag. It's a necessary evil with a couple of fuck buddies in my life."

Just because Sookie was the gift that kept on giving, she dropped down and put the condom on me mostly with her mouth. But she didn't linger down there for very long.

"So where do you want me? Against the wall or on the table?" she asked.

"I thought you were calling the shots here?" I challenged her.

She laughed quietly, stepped a little closer to me and look me in my eyes when she asked, "Do you want me to make you my bitch?"

I smirked and said, "You're welcome to try."

Sookie pulled out a chair and pushed me to sit down on it. She straddled my lap, braced her hands on my shoulders and went for the kill. Her lips found the spot on my neck that made my eye twitch, and at the same time she impaled herself on my cock. She rode me hard and fast, covering her mouth with one of her small hands to muffle the noises she was making.

I pulled her hand away and kissed her instead. Her tongue tangled with mine while her hips moved expertly against mine. My hands cupped her tits and I hated that they were locked away. I broke the kiss and leaned down to bite her breast, which made her yelp a little.

"Like that?" I whispered.

She responded by pinching my nipples and it made me laugh. Sookie stood abruptly, turned around and impaled herself again. She leaned back against my chest and guiding my hand between her legs. I rubbed her clit and felt her pussy start to flutter around my cock. She sat forward, bracing her hands on my knees and rode me faster until she came with a squeak and a moan. I wasn't finished yet, but she climbed off of me anyway. Sookie took the condom off and then did her best to swallow my cock. Her hand stroked what she couldn't get in her mouth, and it didn't take me long to finish.

"You know," she gasped for air after she swallowed everything I'd shot in her mouth. "Sometimes your stamina is a bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I laughed as she stood up. I watched her put her clothing back to rights. "Would you be horribly offended if I said you should always be naked?"

"It would certainly save me a lot of time," she snickered. "Maybe after graduation I'll move to a nudist colony."

"Nah, don't do that. There are too many scary looking people who have adopted that lifestyle," I said with a bit of a cringe.

"We could start our own colony," she suggested.

"I don't think two people constitute a colony," I pointed out.

"I'm sure we could find more recruits," she shrugged and went to the door. "Thanks for the orgasm," she winked, and then walked out.

I got myself all tucked away and walked out of the research room. My stuff was still where I left it. Sookie, however, was gone. An hour later I was engrossed in my reading when my cell buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Sookie.

**Stackhouse: The best part about fucking you is that I still feel it an hour later. Thanks again xoxo**

God, she really was going to kill me one day.

**Me: My pleasure, Stackhouse.**

Anything else I would have said would have lead to sexting, and I really needed to get my reading done so I wouldn't have to spend the night in the library. I got back to work and took notes when necessary. Why this shit wasn't available on a PDF I would never understand. Then I remember the professor for that particular class had to be a minion of Satan.

"Excuse me?" A girl tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see a perky, Marcia Brady looking girl whose headband matched her sweater. She wasn't curvy like Sookie, but she was still quite pretty.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you have the reading for Professor Paul's class?"

"I do," I nodded.

"If you're finished, I would appreciate if you'd pass it on," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not done yet, but I'll let you know when I am," I said in an evenly matched tone.

She looked me up and down, sizing me up, and said, "I'll be over there," she pointed to the research room I had fucked Sookie in two hours before. She smirked and continued, "It smells like sex in there."

The girl winked at me and then walked away. Five minutes later I gave up and went to the research room. She was sitting at the table, typing away on her laptop.

"Here you go," I handed over the reading.

"Thanks…" she trailed off.

"Eric," I supplied for her.

"Pam," she said with intensity in her eyes. "So, Eric, do you usually come to the library to fuck?"

Internally, I was taken aback by her forwardness, but my mouth answered, "Only when it's a hot blonde that's interested."

"What do you know?" she closed her laptop with a coy smile on her face. "We have something in common."

* * *

**Okay, so you got 3 POVs this time. I still don't know how I'm going to post this. I guess we'll see what the demand is *shrugs* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
